


Best Ride Ever

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver moaned as the grip on his wrists tightened. He wasn’t entirely sure how he got here, pinned to a wall by the Iron Bull being kissed within an inch of his life, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ride Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme
> 
> Carver riding the Bull.
> 
> [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55019775#t55019775)

Carver moaned as the grip on his wrists tightened. He wasn’t entirely sure how he got here, pinned to a wall by the Iron Bull being kissed within an inch of his life, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.   
  
The Bull used one hand to draw Carver’s thigh to wrap around his waist, and the other held Carver against the wall. _Bloody Maker_ , the Qunari was huge.   
  
He knew he had been giving eyes to the Bull since he arrived with the other Templars, and he had to admit being curious after meeting the giant man. After the Qunari invasion in Kirkwall, Carver had held a grudge against the people who burnt the city and killed so many. He certainly never wanted to fuck any of _those_ Qunari, but Bull didn’t seem like any of them with his easy laugh and his constant flirting. Carver liked it.   
  
He heard some of the waitresses at the tavern earlier talking about Bull, about “riding the Bull”   
like he was some kind of sex god, and Carver had to admit it piqued his interest.  
  
Carver remembered lots and lots of ale, arm-wrestling with the Qunari and half of his Chargers, being teased relentlessly by Varric, and lots of sexual innuendo from the Bull himself that left Carver at half-mast in his trousers. It had been a good night.   
  
So here he was, after all that, in the Bull’s room ready to get fucked.   
  
Carver squirmed against the Bull’s grip and he heard the man chuckle, felt the rumble in his chest, and Carver couldn’t help sighing loudly. Blood rushed into his groin and he couldn’t stop the little grinding motions his hips made against the Bull’s solid wall of a chest.  
  
The Bull pulled his lips away from Carver’s to trail kisses down the side of his throat, and Carver’s gasps and moans filled the air around them. The Bull’s tongue slipped out to lick a scalding line along his earlobe and Carver’s hips bucked.   
  
He felt the Bull suck a love bite into the soft skin of his neck, and Carver flexed his hands uselessly.   
  
“Get naked,” he whispered into Carver’s ear before disengaging from where he held Carver against the wall.   
  
Carver stumbled as the pressure pulled away, and he pulled off his boots, trousers, shirt in a frenzy, feeling as awkward and ungainly as he surely looked. He heard the Bull chuckle and Carver shivered as his arousal built in his groin.   
  
He turned to see the Iron Bull watching with an insatiable gleam in his eye, rubbing at the fabric of his trousers where his cock hid underneath. Carver couldn’t pull his eyes from the bulge and the hunger rose in him. _Andraste’s tits,_ he was huge. Carver gulped and thought about getting that inside him.  
  
“That’s right,” the Bull growled. “You want a piece of this, don’t you? Ready to suck my cock?”   
  
Carver nodded and felt his fists clench in an effort not to fling himself across the room at the Bull.   
  
“Get on your knees,” the Bull ordered, and Carver dropped with a crack as his knees slammed against the wood grain. He felt the pain distantly, but ignored it in favor of focusing on the vision before him. His Templar training taught him to ignore pain, but this was probably not the application they meant it for.  
  
The Bull slowly pulled his pants off, revealing one inch of skin at a time, and Carver felt his mouth flood with saliva. He felt beads of sweat break out on his forehead as the Bull’s member came into view, and his jaw dropped at the sight. They both remained mostly still for a long moment, Bull stroking his cock and Carver watching it grow and start to leak.   
  
Watching Bull’s slow teasing, Carver found himself squirming in anticipation as the naked Bull walked closer. The Bull was so large that Carver had to tilt his head up to reach the Bull’s groin. Carver felt his own dick get harder at the thought, the power and size and _hugeness_ of the Bull. When Bull’s cock was only an inch away from his face, Carver leaned up to meet it but felt a hand close around the back of his neck to stop him.   
  
“So eager, aren’t you, big guy.” The Bull gripped the base of his cock and gently rubbed the head over Carver’s mouth, teasing his lips open and shallowly dipping inside. He smeared his excitement over Carver’s cheeks, leaving warm trails of moisture in his wake. The hand on the back of his neck kept Carver’s head still, leaving him unable to chase the cock teasing him, and when he whined, the Bull chuckled. “I know. Here, let me give you what you want.”  
  
Finally, _finally_ , the Bull drove down into Carver’s mouth. Carver stretched his jaw as wide as he could, but knew the sheer size of the Bull wouldn’t allow him much finesse. He licked and sucked the head as best he could and Bull rewarded him by carding his fingers through Carver’s dark, thick hair.   
  
“You look so good around my cock.” Bull’s eye was half-open, and his gaze was glued to where he slid in and out of Carver’s mouth. “Taking me, sucking so good.”  
  
Carver closed his eyes and his hands came up to wrap around the base of Bull’s member, stroking the area he couldn’t reach. He got a rhythm going, swallowing as much as he could before pulling off and tonguing around the slit, and listened to Bull’s grunts for encouragement. Bull kept his hips mostly still, only rocking to meet Carver occasionally. Carver irrationally wanted Bull to fuck his mouth, to thrust into him and break him.   
  
Saliva dripped out of his mouth onto his bare thighs, and Carver felt an ache start in his jaw, but he didn’t care.   
  
The Bull tugged on Carver’s hair, pulling his mouth off and Carver looked back up with a whine. The Bull’s eye was glazed in pleasure and his nostrils flared as he took deep breaths. Carver felt a wave of heat in his chest, pride that he brought the Bull to the edge with his mouth.   
  
“That was good, Junior.” Carver scowled at the nickname. He regretted telling anyone he knew Varric at all.   
  
“Don’t call me that,” he mumbled.  
  
The Bull smirked at him, and Carver felt a spark, both lust and anger now, rise in his chest. “Hands and knees on the bed.”  
  
Carver glared at him for a minute before the hand in his hair tightened, and he scrambled to obey. When he was in position, he heard the Bull moving around the room behind him and he resisted the urge to turn around and watch.   
  
He felt warm hands caress his backside, squeezing his cheeks and nails digging in slightly. The Bull seemed content to just fondle his ass for the moment, and Carver lost himself as Bull stroked the smooth pale expanse of skin.   
  
A low chuckle and Bull’s amused voice brought him back into the moment. “Why do you have a dog tattooed on your ass?”   
  
Carver felt his face flush. “It’s a _Mabari_ ,” he said, trying not to sound defensive. “It was for strength. At Ostagar. All of us got them.”  
  
He heard the Bull hum behind him in understanding, and one of his fingers traced over the design. Carver flexed his ass to make the dog move and the Bull laughed. Carver grinned at the reaction and then yelped as Bull smacked right over the tattoo. “Hey! What was that for?”  
  
“I didn’t tell you to move, did I?” The Bull’s hand came down again and Carver grunted and squirmed as his cock hung heavy below him, still very interested in the proceedings despite the blows.  
  
Carver felt a finger trace around his opening and he let his head drop down between his shoulders. The large blunt pad of the Bull’s finger smoothed circles around his hole, never pushing in but with just enough pressure that Carver jerked his hips back. He received another slap for his insolence, and Carver moaned at the force.   
  
The finger disappeared for a moment, then returned wet and slick. Carver resisted the urge to touch himself, assuming the Bull probably didn’t want him to do that just yet. The finger slowly, slowly breached him, and Carver let out his breath in a whoosh as the Bull opened him.   
  
“That’s right.” The Bull’s voice was a low rumble that sent another jolt to Carver’s dick. “Taking my finger like that, getting you ready for my cock.” Carver moaned and Bull chuckled as he pushed in to the first knuckle. “You sure sound excited, don’t you. Been waiting for this since I saw you.”  
  
Carver nodded. “Yes, Maker, wanted to fuck you so bad.” He tried not to whimper as the Bull started thrusting slowly in and out, just one finger feeling huge compared to the human fingers he was used to. “Knew you would be huge, and hot, and, nnn…”   
  
“Gonna get you nice and ready so you can ride the Bull.” Carver moaned loudly at the words, and Bull inserted another finger. He shivered at the thought of Bull’s cock, enormous thing that it was, inside him and he clenched around Bull’s fingers. “Oh yeah, you want this.” The Bull ground his cock against the back of Carver’s thigh and Carver thought he might faint from the blood rushing away from his brain so quickly.  
  
The Bull scissored his fingers inside Carver, grinding and thrusting and turning Carver into a sweaty incoherent mess. Bull’s other hand moved around to grip Carver’s cock, and he cried out at the touch. The Bull stroked him twice before pushing a third finger into him, and Carver’s shoulders dropped to the bed, leaving his ass in the air for Bull to use at his pleasure.   
  
Carver lost track of time at that point, consumed by the feeling of Bull inside him and around him and the scent of him in the bed and the sounds of his soft grunts as he prepared Carver. Carver had expected the Bull to be rougher, to use him and abuse him, but Bull was surprisingly gentle, almost tender. It was a nice surprise.   
  
Finally Bull deemed him ready, and removed his fingers with a only small whine from Carver. Carver felt the bed dip where he knelt behind him, and another shiver trailed down his spine in anticipation. He didn’t expect Bull’s arms to pull him upright, and the blood rushed through him at the new position, leaving stars behind his eyes. Bull’s hands petted across his shoulders and chest, letting him adjust to the change, and everywhere he touched left a trail of fire across Carver’s skin. His knees splayed wide across Bull’s thighs, and after a moment Carver supported his own weight on his feet on the bed and his thighs on Bull’s own wide and sturdy thighs.  
  
One of Bull’s arms remained wrapped around Carver’s chest for leverage, and the other gripped his own cock, positioning it at Carver’s opening.   
  
“Oh Maker, _yes_ ,” Carver moaned as he dropped his hips to feel Bull’s cock move beneath him. Bull rubbed himself down the crease of Carver’s ass, teasing at his hole but not pushing inside. Carver’s head fell back to rest on Bull’s shoulder as he slid down over his cock, impatiently impaling himself in a rush of heat and pleasure. He worked down onto Bull’s cock, inch by inch, and heard himself calling out the Bull’s name.   
  
Bull’s hand gripped his waist to keep him steady, and his opposite arm held Carver upright as he definitely could not have maintained his own balance at the moment. Carver felt surrounded by the Bull, entirely engulfed by him, and couldn’t help the keening noises that came from his mouth. He felt stretched out, hot everywhere, full and fucked out and so so good.   
  
After long moments of adjusting, the Bull was seated fully inside him. The Bull let out a breath that warmed Carver’s shoulder, and he involuntarily clenched around the Bull. The movement made Bull rumble beneath him, and Carver groaned again. He slowly raised himself a few inches up, then slid down onto him again. Bull’s hips rocked against his own, letting Carver lead the rhythm.  
  
Carver had never been fucked quite like this before. He had been with other men, but a Qunari was something else. The sheer size of the man, his massive cock, his arms around Carver’s body, his legs like tree trunks holding them both up, was unlike anything he had experienced. Carver’s cock twitched as he sank down and Bull filled him once again.  
  
Bull shifted his kneeling stance and gripped Carver’s hips to move him. “You ready for this, big guy?” Carver nodded and let the Bull start to lead. The Bull gripped his hips, entirely encompassing them in his large hands, and moved Carver’s whole body to his rhythm. Carver shouted on a particularly deep thrust that finally hit his prostate, and his cock let out a dribble of precome.   
  
The Bull’s hands steered Carver like a doll, like he was weightless, which he probably was for the warrior, and his hips pumped into Carver at a rapid pace. Each stroke hit Carver’s prostate, and he couldn’t help the near-constant moaning at the pleasure.  
  
He couldn’t take it any more, and his hand gripped his cock, stroking himself. “That’s right, Carver, ride me.” The Bull’s whisper in his ear, the growl of his voice, the words laced with sex sent him careening over the edge. His eyes closed and his face screwed up in a rictus of ecstasy. He felt his cock spurt in his hand, seed shooting out of him and leaving white trails dripping across his abdomen.   
  
After the rush of pleasure flooded through him, he felt Bull continue to pump into him. Carver reached his hands back to grab Bull’s horns and bore down, squeezing his cock inside him. The Bull roared as he came, holding Carver’s hips against his own and ejecting what felt like buckets into his ass. Carver groaned at the weird sensation, and slumped against the Bull’s broad chest.   
  
The Bull slowly let Carver down, and he immediately crumpled face-first into the pillows with a satisfied noise. The Bull chuckled at his boneless sprawl, and Carver heard him move around the room. A lukewarm wet cloth moved across his ass, cleaning the sticky slick and seed from him. The Bull turned him over to clean  his chest as well, before throwing it to the side and sliding into bed next to him.   
  
Bull adjusted Carver’s limbs until he was pressed up against the Bull’s side, one arm thrown across his chest. Carver’s eyes drifted shut in sated exhaustion. Before he fell asleep, he muttered, “Best ride ever,” and felt the Bull chuckle beneath him.


End file.
